


True Love Leaves No Traces/真爱了无痕

by fromgodwithlove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Bleeding Edge armour, Extremis, Guilt, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromgodwithlove/pseuds/fromgodwithlove
Summary: 托尼为自己造了套新衣；或许能够保护他的心脏。史蒂夫打来电话。“托尼，”史蒂夫喘了口气，“我——”往日重现。“这不是紧急情况，”托尼说。“我听说了你的心脏问题。”





	True Love Leaves No Traces/真爱了无痕

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [True Love Leaves No Traces](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13590129) by [laireshi](archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi)
> 
> 原文标签：虐心，非修复式，内战之后，复仇者联盟无限战争预告片，愧疚，绝境病毒，血边战甲

西伯利亚事件之后生活场景只能选择性记忆。托尼讨厌它，讨厌活到 _西伯利亚事件之后_ ，讨厌一些不可侵犯的东西被人击得粉碎，再无复原可能。  
  
有些日子，托尼强烈感觉“那不可能是真的”，确信是他的记忆在捉弄自己；那不可能发生，肯定发生在别人身上——然而痛苦总是足够真实。托尼用基础训练来逃避确凿的真相。  
  
我们看看场景一：盾牌。托尼将它随身带走，因为它由纯振金制成，单独留下太危险了。他带走，因为史蒂夫不再值得这个象征。他带走，因为它曾是史蒂夫的，是如今连接托尼与他的最后一样东西。  
  
（他希望自己不需要那种联系。）  
  
场景二是个残酷的提醒。信件。手机。尽管快递的到来不合时宜——罗迪的复健让人不安——派件员却让罗迪大笑起来，所以没有关系。  
  
 **我会在那里** ，托尼读着，然后迅速将它放进碎纸机。他很想把手机拆开融化掉，但他知道自己不能这么做。这样东西举足轻重，万一有什么事情发生（一定会的。托尼知道）。那是托尼不该需要的、但又非常渴望的另一个同史蒂夫的联系。  
  
场景三很突然。有天早上，他胸口疼痛、左臂麻木，星期五紧急呼救。托尼跌倒了，但他并不担心；史蒂夫的气味充斥鼻腔，他肯定是安全的。  
  
失去知觉的前一刻，他反应过来自己连续工作三天之后意识不很清醒，昨晚穿的是史蒂夫的睡衣。苦痛随即席卷全身，托尼想要摸摸心脏，却又动弹不得。  
  
他清楚心脏病发作的感觉。  
  
他在一间医院醒来，身旁是罗迪，面前的医生们神情严肃。  
  
起搏器，他们说。  
  
托尼有个更好的主意。最初摘掉电弧反应堆真是愚蠢；他的心脏当然需要那东西维持。  
  
（他认为原因是史蒂夫，他认为——不应当放任自己胡思乱想。）  
  
“我的胸口曾经放过一只弧反应堆，”他低声说道，“我一直都在改进它们。再搁进来。”  
  
每个人都在抗议：他的医疗团队，罗迪，佩珀，哈皮。彼得也在那里，看起来很担心。托尼永远不该把他拉进这种人生。  
  
“就这么做，”他告诉医生，叮嘱罗迪他的备用反应堆所在何处，然后再度陷入昏迷。  
  
场景四，他站在实验室，胸腔里是一只新反应堆，面前的金属桌上是三只备件。他尽可能地深呼吸，还是喘不过气来。他拿出史蒂——盾牌。  
  
再一次吐息，他高高举起盾牌，粉碎了第一只反应堆。  
  
第二只。  
  
第三只。  
  
到了最后，他呼吸急促，浑身战栗。盾牌从他手中滑落，在地板上发出响亮的金属撞击声。  
  
他想靠在桌子上，金属桌在他身后散架，盾牌砸坏了它。托尼跪在地上，四处散布着破碎的弧反应堆。他摸摸胸口那只，确保它还在工作。  
  
（当然了，不过这个事实没有带来丝毫解脱。）  
  
场景五是他的口腔灌满酒精，手里还拿着一瓶；不会是第一瓶，不会是最后一瓶。他看着那只一次性手机，在打个电话还是砸成碎片之间犹豫万分。  
  
他没有料到手机会响。  
  
他端详许久，即便他喝醉了，责任感还是更胜一筹。  
  
“罗杰斯？”他说。  
  
“托尼，”史蒂夫喘了口气，“我——”  
  
往日重现；感觉就像史蒂夫再次冲他挥拳。  
  
“这不是紧急情况，”托尼说。  
  
“我听说了你的心脏问题。”  
  
“这不是紧急情况，”托尼说。  
  
“我听说你的心脏——”史蒂夫说，托尼挂断了电话。  
  
他没有料到史蒂夫会使诈。他不知道为什么。  
  
场景六，罗迪发现他酩酊大醉，对他大喊大叫，比划起自己的双腿，表示自己仍在抗争之中。  
  
托尼羞愧难当，不敢直视他的脸庞，罗迪什么都明白。他是一位工程师。是时候着手修理工作了。  
  
（但他不是巫师；他无法修理不可复原的东西。）  
  
他为罗迪制作了更好的腿部支架，把它们整合进盔甲，给战争机器安装防护，更多的防御措施，更多的飞行员保护程序。  
  
他看着铁人战甲，看着它胸膛上的疤痕，就像很久很久以前第一次受伤那样。  
  
“我是钢铁侠，”他对着空荡荡的车间自言自语，然后开始工作。  
  
他有玛雅的研究成果。他有自己半成型的想法。他还是个天才。  
  
不过他仍然需要从最简单处开始。  
  
场景六是这样结束的，托尼全副武装，举起盾牌反复砸向一只新反应堆——毫发未损。  
  
场景七模糊不清。托尼花了一礼拜时间修改绝境，以适应自己的需要，然后注入增强剂。  
  
他记得疼痛的感觉。  
  
他醒来以后，能够感知计算机的运转。  
  
他环顾四周，能够通过卫星看见世界。  
  
闪念而过他的装甲，随即被装甲包围。  
  
不够快。  
  
我是钢铁侠，他想，然后继续工作。  
  
场景八是再一次注射，托尼必须切断神经系统负责处理疼痛的一部分。  
  
当他醒来，战甲包裹着他，就像情人的拥抱，从皮肤之下释出保护着他，光滑、灵活、牢不可破。  
  
他注视着自己的手掌，张握拳头，盔甲消失复又出现。他对着自己微笑，转过身来，对准背后的玻璃墙面开火。  
  
他的倒影糟透了，他本人相当顽强。  
  
（当真如此就好了。)  
  
他去飞行，至少这部分没有改变：身着盔甲的航程带来野性的愉悦，盔甲以全新方式成为托尼的一部分时，欢愉感无限放大。  
  
他在城市高空、在他想要保护的世界之上飞翔——欢乐转瞬即逝。  
  
场景九是他从最糟糕的噩梦中醒来——史蒂夫死了；他不是杀死托尼的那个——发现了一个问题，绝境病毒给身体带来极高风险。  
  
托尼清醒了，但是他禁不住去回想。  
  
史蒂夫血流如注，他的胸膛有个讨厌的伤口，“你说过你会救我的。”  
  
史蒂夫脸色苍白，虚弱得不能动弹，他的眼睛里充满了责备和背叛。  
  
史蒂夫注视着托尼，“你说你爱我，你抛弃了我。”  
  
周而复始。  
  
“托尼?”  
  
托尼在床上激烈地抽搐。  
  
“托尼？”史蒂夫的声音，但是声调奇怪地扭曲着。  
  
它帮助托尼集中注意，摆脱了梦境的纠缠。  
  
绝境病毒玩的鬼把戏，他自言自语，不是别的。  
  
“托尼，和我说话。”  
  
托尼僵住了。  
  
那个声音——好吧，他脑袋里的声音，真实存在。他绝对是出自本能联系了史蒂夫。绝境病毒让他这么做的。绝境病毒让他可以做任何事。  
  
托尼应该为自己造一堵故障防火墙，不只针对天才黑客。  
  
“屁股播出的号码，”片刻过后托尼回答。他没有出声。他不需要。  
  
“我听说你——正与某个反派激战，托尼，和我谈谈。”  
  
托尼艰难处理了这些字句，“罗杰斯，别假装你很在乎，”他说，语调冰冷，“你的立场非常明确。”  
  
“我确实关心——”  
  
通话结束了，在托尼冒出“我不想和他说话”的念头之前。  
  
（更深处的念头；感谢绝境病毒涉足之广：我想继续听见他的声音。）  
  
场景十是外星人的飞船降落地球，托尼把他的盔甲和他的感情搁在一旁，他给史蒂夫打电话请求帮助。  
  
“托尼，”史蒂夫气喘吁吁地应答，“我需要你。他们——”  
  
他们来了，托尼知道，托尼的预警系统数年不休，现在，纽约再次遭到攻击，史蒂夫需要他。  
  
整个世界也是如此，他们是复仇者。  
  
“ **我会在那里** ，”托尼说。


End file.
